1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbine-generator equipment and a method of constructing turbine-generator equipment to control excitation of the turbine-generator (turbine-driven generator).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are two types of a turbine-generator equipment for generating alternating-current electric power, a direct-current (DC) excitation system and an alternating-current (AC) excitation system. Recently, however, thyristor direct excitation systems have been much adopted because of their excellence in controlling and their easy maintenance. In operating turbine-generator equipment, the equipment is updated and converted when the equipment is not operating. The update and conversion allow for coping with depletion of equipment components, for increasing the output of the excitation system of the generator according to an increase of the output of the generator, and for improving responsibility of the equipment to renew the system. In this case, the established equipment of the DC excitation system or AC excitation system is often removed and the thyristor direct excitation system equipment is installed.
Turbine-generator equipment of a direct-current system has a DC exciter, a DC circuit breaker, a DC excitation control panel and so on, and turbine-generator equipment of a alternating-current system has an AC exciter, a rectifier, an DC excitation control panel and so on. In case of changing one of these systems into a thyristor direct excitation system, after operation of the turbine-generator equipment is stopped, a decelerator or an AC exciter axially connected to a turbie-generator is removed, and afterwards components of the thyristor direct excitation system is positioned around the foundation of the turbine-generator with arranging base of each component. That is, when converting turbine-generator equipment of either the direct-current excitation system or the alternating-current excitation system into the thyristor direct excitation system, the alternation of systems takes a long period of time, because any preliminary work including foundation construction of the components or the panel cannot be performed when the turbine-generator is operating. Moreover, since there are few open spaces around the foundation of the turbine-generator, the components or the panel are difficult to install additionally.